Lemmony Grand Prix
by Argentum Dreigon
Summary: Historia a parte que se me ocurrió a dicho capitulo el de los autosProtoman y Megaman en un mismo equipo trae resultados, durante y después, algo eplosivos. Lemmon ProtomanxMegaman


Hello! Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Megaman, sin mencionar mi primer lemmon de esta serie. Jeje. Esta es una idea a parte que me surgió del capítulo del Grand Prix que realizó Yai para promocionar los nuevos móviles para Navis. Este es un lemmon Protoman x Megaman. Este es un one-shot, de 23 páginas. X.X

Espero que les guste!

.:...:...:...:. -Saltos de página.

-

El grupo de Lan se encontraba en 1 Curry, junto con Higsby. Mientras comían sus platos de curry, Yai comentó a los demás sobre unos nuevos diseños de autos deportivos que planeaba poner aprueba el mismo día, y quería que todos asistieran con sus navis para poder probarlos.

¡Genial-exclamó Lan.

-Si, lo malo es que no pueden maniobrar el auto un solo navi. Tiene que haber un piloto y co-piloto. –explicó la rubia, mientras les mostraba a todos el PET de Higsby el cual mostraba un auto verde con Numberman.-Y los accesorios son como los Battlechips, y se instalan de igual manera.

¿Podemos entrar nosotros también-preguntó Maddy, acercándose con los otros tres.

¡Claro! Entre más mejor. Además, la entrada se le otorga a quién quiera que quiera.-respondió sonriente.

¡Será grandioso¡Les demostraremos que somos mejores que ustedes-comentó la chica de cabellos rosas con una gran sonrisa.

-En ese caso, nosotros también entraremos.

¡Comandante Beep-exclamaron todos al ver al hombre en la puerta.

¡Si¡Cualquier victoria para el grupo de World Three es motivo para preocuparse¡Quién sabe si esto es tan sólo un paso para volver a sus planes!

-Qué imaginación tiene... –murmuró Miyuki por detrás.

-En ese caso¡Vamos a prepararnos!

¡WEEEEEEEE¡AMO LAS CARRERAS!

¡Tú otra vez aquí¿Ahora qué quieres-gritó Maddy enojada a la chica que se le colgó de los hombros.

¡Tengo una idea!

Se llevó a Mayl y a Maddy, y comenzó a hablarles en secreto, mientras ellas asentían vigorosamente.

¡CUANTA CONMIGO-se las oyó exclamar con énfasis.

.:...:...:...:. -

¿Qué más emocionante que una carrera-exclamó Megaman.

-Hey, Iceman¿Querrías ser mi co-piloto-preguntó Glyde al más pequeño del grupo.

¡Seguro!

-Gustman se pregunta si Numberman quiere ir con él.-dijo el robot gigante al cerebrito. (N/A: XDDDDD)

¡Me encantaría!

-Eso quiere decir que seremos otro equipo... –comentó Megaman dirigiéndose a Roll.

-No, lo siento.-le respondió.-Pero, Nadia ya nos ha hablado a Mayl y a Maddy para formar un grupo con ella y Dreigon.

-Ohhh... Eso significa que no competiré. Si se compite por parejas... –dijo tristemente el navi azul.

-Pues, todavía queda alguien.-le animo la navi.

¿De verdad¿Quién?

.:...:...:...:. -

¿Qué¡No será MI copiloto-se quejó Protoman.

-Pero accedí a utilizar su mercancía. Tampoco puedo negarme así por así.

¡Claro que puedes¡Eres un chico caprichoso-a Chaud le salieron unas venitas.

-Eso, definitivamente, estuvo demás.-el navi rojo se cruzó de brazos.-No tienes opción está vez.

¿Acaso las tuve?

¡Cállate¡Es sólo la inauguración de esos autos! No tendrás problemas.

¡No tendré problemas si ese muchacho no hace de las suyas-Chaud esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

¿De las suyas ehh? Tendrás que hacer ALGO, para que haga de las suyas.

-Sabes que no me puedo contener.

-Pero tampoco fui yo quien te eligió para que estaras con Megaman.

¿Ah no?

-No. Fue por descarte.

-Rayos.

.:...:...:...:. -

¡Bienvenidos a todo el mundo a la inauguración del gran prix de la compañía de la señorita Yai¡Ahora presentaremos a los automóviles y a sus respectivos pilotos!

¿Segura que Magnetman servir�-preguntó Wackoman a Carla.

¡Completamente! El auto funciona con magnetismo. ¿Quién mejor que él, para hacer este trabajo?

¿Pero si estaremos todas dentro, quién o quienes se encargarán de atacar o defendernos-preguntó Roll, a las demás.

-Magnetman puede dividirse. Será sencillo. ¿Todo en orden, capitana-preguntó Carla, en el interior del vehículo en donde el navi de Dreigon se encontraba.

-Si. ¡Listas para partir y ganar¿No es así Magnetman?

¡Desde luego señora-respondió este haciendo un saludo.

(N/A: Me salteo las características de los autos que no me acuerdooooooo... )

-Bien muchacho, tú te encargarás de atacar y defendernos.-Megaman le gruñó.

-Si, señor...

Protoman apretó el volante.

Los motores rugían, a medida que las luces iban llenando el semáforo. Pronto, todas se volvieron verdes y arrancaron a máxima velocidad. Megaman se colocó en posición con su cañón para poder defenderse de los demás atacantes, mientras que Protoman, pues, tenía una excelente visión con el espejo retrovisor.

Gustman se dio media vuelta, y golpeó el pavimento, haciendo que los demás vehículos perdieran algo de equilibrio. El carro de las mujeres, contraatacó diciéndole a Magnetman que mandara una onda magnética, cosa que hizo al instante, volcando el móvil de Gustman y Numberman.

¡Numbermaaaaaaaaaaaan!

¡No¿Cómo fue posible¡Hicieron trampa!

-Según las reglas de esta carrera, estamos ciento por ciento habilitadas a golpear e incluso descalificar a nuestros contrincantes.-explicó Nadia.

¡Aja-exclamó Magnetman cuando vio que Numberman y Gustman salían de la carrera.¡Nadie puede conmigo¡Jaja!

¡Ushhh¡Le cerraré la boca a ese arrogante eléctrico-dijo algo furioso Elecman, mientras algunas chispas saltaban de los generadores en su espalda.

-Tranquilo o harás estallar el tren.-advirtió Magicman.

-No me calmo... –continuó Elecman, viendo cómo Magnetman le hacía burlas.-Grrr... �¡QUE NO ME CALMO!

Sin resistirlo, el navi eléctrico mandó una gran descarga al imán, que desvió el ataque dividiendo la gran esfera en grandes rayos que recorrieron todo el pavimento. Algunos golpearon contra los demás, pero, como el de Protoman y Megaman, tenían suficiente resistencia como para no preocuparse y así acelerar para estar a la cabeza.

¡Mira lo qué hiciste-se quejó Heatman.

-Lo siento... –murmuró Elecman.

Todo iba bien sin ningún problema de bombardeos. Protoman tomó a alta velocidad una curva, haciendo que Megaman perdiera el equilibrio. Cayó en el suelo del auto, y volvió a ponerse de pie.

-Más lento. Me matas de esa forma... –comentó sobandose la cabeza.

-Lo siento. Pero si disminuía la velocidad, probablemente no llegaría.-se excusó.

-Tú y tus excusas...

Magicman logró descarrilar el automóvil de los Net Agentes un poco, para que se estrellara contra el de las mujeres, que los rechazó con gran fuerza. Delante de ellos, se abría un puente levadizo. Protoman deslizó un brazo por las piernas de Megaman, atrayéndolo a sí mismo, y elevándose por la subida.

Saltaron y llegaron al otro lado con la menor cantidad de daños posibles. Megaman se soltó del brazo del albino, y regresó a su puesto, con su rostro algo sonrojado. Protoman sonrió de lado.

El carro de los Net Agentes cayó al agua, mientras que por encima de ellos se elevaba el tren bala de los World Three.

Wackoman conducía tranquilamente, cuando vio el espejo que tenía en las puertas.

¡SANTA MARÍA DE LOS BUENOS AIRES¡POR DIOS¡MIREN QUE TRASERO!

¿TRASERO¿DÓNDE-Maddy, Nadia, Dreigon y Mayl exclamaron.

¡No veo ninguno-dijo tristemente Maddy.

A los hombres (Y navis también) les salieron unas venitas.

¿De quién-inquirió Roll a Wackoman.

¡DE MEGAMAN¡SÓLO MIRA!

¡KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

¡No lo creo¡Se ve taaaaan apetitoso-comentó la Capitana.

Ante este comentario, Magnetman bajó del techo, hecho una furia. Con muchas venitas. Volvió a subir, y apuntó al carro de Protoman, que venía conduciendo de lo más tranquilo.

-Ahora verán... –murmuró, antes de mandar una oleada de magnetismo al auto que comenzó a descarrilarse.

¡OYE-gruñó Megaman.

Se apoyó sobre el parabrisas, cosa que le agradó mucho a Protoman, y apuntó. Lamentablemente no logró darle a Magnetman, pero aún así logró aturdirlo un poco.

Lograron pasar al auto de las mujeres, que de paso descalificó a Iceman y Glyde.

¡Noooo¡Señorita Yai-comentó la mucama por la transmisión.¡Lo lamento tanto!

-Sólo nos falta ganar, o ser descalificados... –comentó Protoman.

-Ganaremos.-advirtió Megaman, nuevamente en su posición en la parte de atrás.

Protoman ajustó el espejo retrovisor, para que este le reflejara con suma tranquilidad el trasero de Megaman. Se relamió los labios, apretando el volante.

-_"Autocontrol... "_

¡Heatman¡Ahora-gritó de adelante Magicman.

¡FIRETOWER!

Dos columnas de fuego se alzaron sobre ambos carros, haciendo que disminuyeran su velocidad notablemente. El tren pasó por entre los dos tranquilamente, antes de ser golpeado por el carro de los Net Agentes que emergía de las aguas.

-Íbamos taaaan bien... –se lamentó Elecman, antes de que todos salieran de la carrera, dejando solamente a las mujeres, Protoman y Megaman.

Que, a propósito, tenían un pequeño problema con una bombas...

Roll y Carla había tomado el puesto de Magnetman, que debía hacer funcionar nuevamente el carro. Comenzaron a lanzar esferas que explotaban sin saber cuándo. Y eso traía algo de complicaciones a Protoman y Megaman, que de tanto en tanto se desequilibraban por las bombas.

El navi rojo se movía en zigzag para evitar la mayoría, mientras que el azul intentaba apuntar para destruir las que se les venían encima.

¡No te muevas que no puedo apuntar bien-se quejó.

El albino tomó una curva que hizo que Megaman reacomodara una de sus piernas entre los brazos de Protoman. Que apretó el volante un poco más fuerte cuando el navi azul se inclinó para apuntar al carro de las mujeres.

-Menuda pose, muchacho.-apretaba sus dientes fuertemente.

¡Qué quieres que haga¡Te mueves mucho¡No puedo apuntar bien!

El navi rojo intentó hacer lo que su copiloto le pedía pero era imposible. Entraron en el último tramo de la carrera, en donde se decidía al ganador. Megaman logró deshabilitar algunas de las bombas que caían, y Protoman volvía con su zigzag para esquivar otras tantas.

¡Que dejes de moverte!

¡Qué necesitas para que dejes de quejarte?

¡Que dejes de moverte! Y algo de motivación... –añadió.

¡MOTIVACIÓN-gritó Protoman, apretando el volante, mientras se repetía continuamente "¡Autocontrol!"¡AL DIABLO CON EL AUTOCONTROL¡SI QUIERES UNA MOTIVACIÓN, ENTONCES QUE ESTO TE SIRVA DE MOTIVACIÓN!

El albino apretó con fuerza una de los cachetes del trasero de Megaman que se irguió disparando completamente rojo, dándole a la mayoría de las bombas. El humo salía del cañón, mientras que el navi rojo no lo soltaba. Apretó un poco más, haciendo que el navi azul apuntara y disparara con éxito nuevamente.

.:...:...:...:. -

¡PROTOMAN¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO-gritó Chaud, que acabó de ver lo que hizo.

-_�¡El chico quería motivación¡Ahí la tiene¡Y veo que funciona perfectamente!_

El chico se golpeó la cabeza con la mesa murmurando unas cuantas cosas sobre su loco navi.

-Es un completo pervertido...

.:..:...:...:. -

¿Megaman?

_¿Qué pasa Lan?_

­-Hum... ¿Te encuentras bien?

_-Si¿Por qué lo dices?_-el chico sudó unas gotitas.

-No, por nada.

Los demás estaban algo idos por lo que acabó de hacer el albino al pobre de Megaman. Si es que debían catalogarlo como pobre...

.:...:...:...:. -

¡Yo quería esa nalgada-comentó Wackoman llorando.¡Me hubiera dado mucha motivación!

-Pues, yo sé quién necesita una nalgada motivadora aquí... –acotó la Capitana, mirando las piernas de Magnetman.

Magnetman miraba con furia al carro de Protoman, que se encontraba detrás de ellos a poca distancia. Se poyaba en sus brazos, mientras murmuraba maldiciones a ambos...

... Hasta que sintió que alguien le golpeaba fuertemente en su trasero, que lo hizo sobresaltar.

-Magnetman, presta toda la atención. Tal vez necesitamos de tu ayuda nuevamente.

Sonrió con mucha lujuria, mientras que se ponía rojo y fantasías pasaban por su cabeza de él y la Capitana.

¡SI SEÑORA-gritó.

-Y deja de fantasear, que pueden que se hagan realidad.-comentó la Capitana con algo de picardía.

Magnetman sonrió a más no poder lujuriosamente, mientras que no paraba de fantasear, pero volvió a la realidad, atacando al carro de Protoman con todo lo que tenía.

El albino volvió a zigzaguear, haciendo que Megaman tuviera que aferrarse a sus hombros para evitar caerse.

-Necesito que le apuntes correctamente. ¿Me entendiste? Tenemos que derribarlo, o sino, nos descarrilará en poco tiempo.

-Si, señor.

Apretó nuevamente el volante, junto con sus dientes. Se adelantaron, y Megaman le pidió urgentemente a Lan que le mandara un Blaster, cosa que el chico hizo con gusto.

El navi azul volvió a apuntar, así mismo como Protoman volvió a zigzaguear al ver las mini bombs del equipo contrario. Y justo como el albino se lo esperaba...

¡Te he dicho que dejes de moverte¡No puedo apuntar bien!

A Protoman le salieron unas venitas. Siguió moviéndose en zigzag, hasta que los gritos de Megaman le colmaron la paciencia.

¡MUY BIEN¡TU TE LO BUSCASTE-el navi azul parpadeó varias veces.

Protoman mordió con fuerza el cachete de Megaman, que reaccionó de la misma manera que cuando lo nalgueó. Logró darle a Magnetman, que se desvaneció dentro del carro.

¡Magnetman-exclamó la Capitana.¿Estás bien-no le respondió.¡Magnetman!

El navi magnético tenía sus ojos en espiral, y no respondía.

.:...:...:...:. -

¡PROTOMAN-gritó anonado Chaud.

_¡QUÉ-_el navi rojo respondió con sus dientes aún calvados en la carne de Megaman.

¡DEJA DE HACER ESAS COSAS¡DEMONIOS ESTÁS EN PÚBLICO!

-_�¡ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO!_-exclamó el navi albino mostrándole el dedo corazón a su controlador.

¡ERES UN SALVAJE-Protoman rió de lado como se lo permitía.

-_�¡DE ESO NO CABE NINGUNA DUDA!_

.:...:...:...:. -

-Owww... Eso debió doler bastante... –comentó Dreigon al ver a Megaman con los dientes de Protoman en su carne.

-Me imagino que sí. Pero se la estaba buscando.-respondió Maddy.

-Tiene razón.-exclamó Mayl.

-Chicas, hora de concentrarnos. Estamos a poco de la final. Hora de poner el plan en acción.-comentó Nadia.

Todas asintieron.

.:...:...:...:. -

El carro de las mujeres disminuyó la velocidad un poco, para quedar detrás de Protoman y Megaman, que ignoraban por completo por qué estaban retrocediendo.

-Aprovechemos. Tal vez sea nuestra oportunidad. Ya que Magnetman está inconsciente, no pueden darle potencia a su carro. ¿Qué estás haciendo-preguntó repentinamente cuando Megaman "sin querer" se frotó contra Protoman.

¿Qué quieres que haga? Te mueves mucho.-respondió con total tranquilidad, con su rostro completamente rojo.

La línea de meta se veía a pocos kilómetros. Wackoman miraba fijamente la línea de meta, y las otras tres integrantes preparaban el tiro final. Magnetman se despertó justo a tiempo, y sonrió ampliamente.

Wackoman sacó un brazo por la ventanilla y muy adelante, se formó un charco de agua. El carro aceleró con tanta rapidez que pasó el charco, cuando Magnetman ayudado por Roll, dejaron caer hielo seco sobre el agua que extrañamente se congeló por completo.

Cuando el carro de Protoman estuvo a punto de pasar, el albino sujetó con fuerza a su compañero, antes de que las llantas se deslizaran en el hielo, y el auto comenzara a dar vueltas constantemente.

El carro de las mujeres pasó la línea de meta, cantando victoria. Magnetman salió y atrapó al carro girante que venía detrás. Megaman estaba con sus ojos en espiral, mientras que Protoman se repuso de a poco, sosteniéndose por el parabrisas.

-Owww... Todavía veo que a mi alrededor da vueltas... –comentó dejándose caer sobre el vidrio.

¡Jaja¡Ganamos-sonrió ampliamente Magnetman.

.:...:...:...:. -

¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-los demás se taparon los oídos al grito.¡GAAAAANAAAAAAAMOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSS!

Las cuatro se abrazaron y continuaron gritando.

.:...:...:...:. -

¡Que dulce es el sabor de la victoria-comentó Roll a Carla.

¡Si¡En especial si te llevas a casa un gran trofeo como este!

-Por cierto¿Quién se lo llevar�-preguntó la Capitana.

¿Qué tal si se lo damos a Wackoman-sugirió Roll.

¿Y por qué yo?

-Tú y Maddy nunca ganaron nada. Es justo que ustedes dos lo tengan.

¡BUAAAAAAH¡QUE AMABLES QUE SON-lloró Wackoman.

¡Esto es vida-murmuró Magnetman.

¿No estarías así de feliz si llevas en cada hombro a dos preciosidades?

¡BAAAAASSSS!

¡Hola-saludó este delante del grupo, haciendo una pose. (N/A: CUTE! >W )

¿Qué haces aquí-preguntó Magicman.

¡Nada¡Sólo vine a visitar a una amiga mía!

-Que yo sepa no tienes ningún conocido.-acotó Protoman cruzándose de brazos.

¿Ah no-dijo inocentemente Bass.

-No.

¡Te sorprenderías¡Jaja!

¿Cómo estás-gritó Carla con los brazos abiertos, y una gran sonrisa.

¡Precisamente a ella la vine a visitar¡Quería felicitarla por su victoria de hoy!

Bass se lanzó a sus brazos, que lo atrapó en un fuerte apretón. Magnetman estaba algo furioso, pero se la bancó. No podía hacer nada si estaba sosteniendo a Roll de un lado y a Carla del otro en sus hombros.

El navi más poderoso se bajó, y se colocó en medio de la Capitana y de Wackoman. Deslizó sus manos por sus cinturas, atrayéndolas a su cuerpo, cosa que a Magnetman no le gustó para nada...

¡No te quejes-le comento guiñándole un ojo.¡Tienes a dos bellezas en tus hombros!

Eso no podía negarlo... Sudó unas gotitas, antes de que sintiera dos brazos alrededor de su cintura. Vio a Wackoman y a la Capitana abrazar su torso con suma tranquilidad, con sus rostro algo rojos.

-Magnetman es el verdadero héroe. Se comportó muy bien con nosotras-comentó Carla, incrustando suavemente sus pechos en la cabeza del navi magnético, al igual que Roll.

-Si. Y es muy guapo, aunque pensara lo contrario cuando estaba con Grave... –se lamentó Roll.

Magnetman no podía estar mejor. Sonreía con lujuria, y su rostro estaba algo rojo, teniendo a cuatro navis mujeres abrazándolo¿Qué hombre no es feliz? En especial porque eran muuuuy lindas.

Bass tenía un pucherito. Estaba enojado porque la Capitana y Wackoman se fueron con Magnetman. Suspiró, y dijo "A veces las mujeres no ven a un buen hombre" (N/A: Debe ser porque nunca vemos a uno! >w )

Los demás, a excepción de Protoman y Megaman, estaban con venitas y muy, muy enojados.

-Magnetman tiene toda su atención. No es justo-declaró Iceman.

¿Pero qué podemos hacer? Él estuvo con las mujeres... Además, él sabe qué quieren y cuándo lo quieren. Es cómo si pudiera leerles la mente, para saber qué desean. Pero no estoy de acuerdo de que él capte toda su atención.-replicó Glyde.

Elecman sacaba chispas de sus generadores en su espalda, con sus brazos cruzados y furia irradiada en su rostro. Murmuraba maldiciones a Magnetman, y la más común era "Maldito arrogante eléctrico...".

Protoman se sobresaltó al sentir una mano que agarraba su trasero con fuerza. Miró para su derecha y vio a Bass con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

¡Pervertido-este semblante se desvaneció de la cara de Bass.

¿Por qué me dices eso-estaba confundido.

¡No vuelvas a tocarme!

¡Pero si no lo hice!

¡Claro que sí¡Eres el único pervertido (aparte de mí), que hace eso!

¡Que no lo hice! ToT

¿Entonces?

¡Fue Megiiiiiiii!

¿Megi?

¡Megaman boludo!

¿Yooooo-había un tono de mucha picardía en la voz de Megaman.-Hay una posibilidad...

Protoman sonrió de lado, perversamente. Miró al navi azul a su lado, que le devolvía una mirada divertida, antes de poner atención al frente otra vez. Su rostro se tornó completamente rojo al sentir la mano del albino sujetar con fuerza su trasero, ambos de sus cachetes.

El navi rojo se relamió los labios.

-Creo que le daré un trato especial hoy... –comentó con dulzura, mientras seguía tocándolo.

¿A-Ah sí-logró decir Megaman.

-Siii... Y un trato muy lindo por ser muy malo... Mrrr... –gimió Protoman.

-Uhhhmmm... –suspiró Megaman.

-Que consta que no soy el único pervertido por aquí... –comentó amargamente Bass, cruzándose de brazos.

.:...:...:...:. -

Protoman y Megaman se encontraban en la antigua guarida de los World Three, que lograron hallar nuevamente gracias a Wackoman. Los otros tres no querían decir ni "moo". Estaban tomados de las manos, mientras que recorrían el lugar, buscando un agradable sitio para ambos.

El albino tomó de la cintura a su compañero, mientras que bajaba su mano para atrapar a uno de los cachetes del muchacho. Sonrió de lado, mirando al albino y le apretó uno de sus cachetes como venganza.

-Pagarás por lo que me hiciste hoy en el auto eh... Ni creas que se me ha olvidado.

-No esperaba a que lo hicieras.

Sin previo aviso, Protoman estampó contra una pared a Megaman, besando con sutileza sus mejillas. Le quitó el casco y el protector, para así poder besar con ferviente deseo su cuello. Lamió desde la unión del cuello y el hombro hasta la oreja, mandando escalofríos al cuerpo de Megaman, que gimió suavemente bajo su aliento.

El navi de ojos verdes sonrió cariñosamente, antes de quitarle el casco y el protector a su compañero, para entrelazar sus dedos en el largo cabello de este. Las manos inquietas de Protoman alcanzaron la espalda de su compañero, para quitar con lentitud el traje de Megaman. Sus hombros se descubrieron poco a poco. Se quitó sus guantes, lanzándolos al suelo, para poder dejar al desnudo sus brazos y su torso por completo.

Protoman gimió y comenzó a mordisquear y besar sus hombros, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas. Megaman hizo lo mismo, encontrando el pequeño cierre y bajándolo completamente. Deslizándolo sobre sus hombros y dejar desnudos sus brazos y torso, para así hacer un contacto piel a piel.

Pronto ambos se encontraban recostados en el suelo. El albino se encontraba sobre su compañero, sentado sobre sus caderas, mientras compartían un ferviente beso entre los dos, que parecía no tener ni principio ni fin.

Las manos traviesas de Protoman se aventuraron por el pecho de su compañero, hasta llegar a sus piernas. Megaman gimió en el beso que habían terminado ambos hace un rato. Suspiró suavemente al sentir los dedos acercarse a su entrepierna.

Giró su cabeza para tirarla hacia atrás, exponiendo todo su cuello a la merced de Protoman, que no dejó pasar oportunidad mejor para saborearlo. Con algo de dificultad, el albino le quitó las botas a su compañero con sus piernas al igual que las suyas propias. Ambos se deshicieron del resto de sus trajes para quedar completamente desnudos.

-Mrrrrr... Ahora verás por qué soy un salvaje... –comentó riendo suavemente.

-Oh no...

-Oooohhhhh siiiiii... –gimió el albino en la oreja de su (pobre) compañero.

Clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Megaman, mientras que mordía su pecho sin piedad alguna. Pero, en lugar de responder al dolor, el navi más chico respondía al intenso placer que en su cuerpo recorría.

El albino halló uno de sus pezones, y sonrió maliciosamente mirando el rostro de Megaman. Rió suavemente, antes de lamerlo lentamente...

... Tal vez muuuy lento para el gusto del navi de cabellos negros.

Protoman deslizó sus dedos por toda la espalda de Megaman, a la vez que mordía con fuerza el sensible pezón de su compañero. A lo cual, el que se encontraba debajo de él lanzó un grito al sentir el dolor mezclado con el placer recorrer sus líneas nerviosas. El albino administró el mismo suministro al otro, dando como resultado que Megaman volviera a gritar.

Oh, música para sus oídos.

El albino gimió en la oreja de su compañero, que emitió un quejido no muy audible, al saber que Protoman se encontraba tan excitado como él. Las manos del otro comenzaron a bajar peligrosamente por el pecho de Megaman. Una se detuvo en sus ahora muy sensibles pezones, y la otra siguió su camino hasta alojarse en las piernas de su compañero.

-Ohhhh...

Megaman intentó cerrarlas, pero, teniendo el cuerpo de Protoman entre ellas le era tarea imposible. Igualmente, no tenía ganas de sacarlas de allí bajo ninguna circunstancia...

La mano del albino comenzó a subir y bajar por el miembro de él, deleitándose con los sonidos que su compañero hacía a la vez que estimulaba sus pezones. El sudor recorría el cuerpo de ambos navis. Pero Megaman parecía ganar en la competencia, debido a las suministraciones que Protoman le daba.

Su respiración se hizo más elaborada, a la vez que su rostro y cuerpo adquiría un tono rojizo más fuerte a medida que se iba acercando a su clímax.

¡Ah¡Ah¡Protoman-jadeó.

La velocidad fue en aumento. La respiración elaborada de Megaman se aceleró aún más sintiendo que todo su ser se concentraba en un solo lugar, que era su entrepierna. Echó hacia atrás su cabeza, al sentir que estallaría, pero no ocurrió nada de eso. ¿Por qué? Por la simple razón de que Protoman se detuvo un poco antes, y esto hizo que toda la adrenalina del cuerpo de Megaman disminuyera rápidamente.

Su respiración se hizo poco a poco normalizada, antes de poder abrir sus ojos, para mirar directamente a Protoman enojado. Aunque este sólo lo miraba de manera seductora y con una mueca en su rostro.

-Mrrr... ¿No te gustó, verdad?

-No.-dijo severamente Megaman.

¡Ahhh¡Qué desgracia!.-lamió el interior de la oreja de su compañero, mientras que volvía a tocarlo simultáneamente.-Porque tengo más para darte que sólo esto... mrrr... Ahora verás, por primera vez, por qué soy un salvaje...

-Ooooohhhh...

Juntó ambas muñecas de Megaman con una de sus manos levantando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Ahora, estaba completamente expuesto a su merced.

Comenzó con deleitarse con el sabor del cuello sudado de su compañero, para luego ir bajando a su pecho en igual estado. Mordía por aquí y por allá. Un poquito y un poquito, para ir dejando pequeñas marcas rojas que delineaba un camino ya conocido.

Encontró nuevamente los duros pezones de él. Hociqueó suavemente el derecho, antes de rozarlo con sus labios. Megaman se arqueó hacia su boca a la vez que gemía suavemente. Protoman sacó la punta de su lengua para ir estimulándolo con lentitud. Los suspiros de su compañero eran cada vez más largos.

-Humm...

¿Qué-dijo el albino inocentemente. Megaman gimió, moviéndose un poco debajo del cuerpo de Protoman.¿Acaso quieres más?

-Hum...

-Lo tomaré como un sí...

Dejando los pezones a un lado, la lengua del albino trazó un conocido camino hasta el ombligo de su compañero, para seguir camino. Megaman apretó sus puños cuando sintió los largos, suaves, finos y blancos cabellos de Protoman en su entrepierna, dejando escapar un gemido cuando percibió la humedad de la lengua del albino sobre su miembro.

-Mrrr...

-Mmmm...

Protoman quería darse algunos, lujos, por lo cual comenzó con una de sus favoritas torturas.

La paciencia.

Oh sí, esto lo iba a disfrutar como nunca.

Sabía que su compañero no era de las personas a las que le gusta esperar, así que¿por qué no un poco de diversión antes del gran final? O mejor aún¿por qué no un poco de placer antes del gran final?

Lamió cautelosamente el miembro de Megaman, en los lugares que a él tanto le gustaban. Se deleitaba con su sabor y los sonidos que su compañero producía por aquel estímulo tan directo.

Sin más apuros, lo tomó de a poco en su boca. Saboreaba cada pedazo que se metía en su cavidad, de una forma peculiar, a la que Megaman le encantaba, e inconscientemente movía y levantaba sus caderas pidiendo en silencio más.

Claro que, el albino no quería que la fiesta se termine allí así por así. Sonrió como pudo, antes de comenzar a jugar con suma suavidad con sus testículos. Empezó a subir y bajar su cabeza rápidamente a la vez que gemía con fuerza para hacer vibrar a su compañero.

Megaman sentía que Protoman quería arrancar su miembro, por la fuerza con la cual succionaba. Pero no sobrepasaba el límite del dolor, y la situación era más que placentera. En especial, porque lo estaba viendo absolutamente todo estando apoyado en sus antebrazos, y la escena le parecía muy sensual.

Dejó caer su cabeza al sentir que se encontraba muy cerca, pero como era de esperarse, Protoman se retiró antes de tiempo dejando a Megaman muy, muy frustrado y enojado. El albino rió ante la escena, y plantó un beso en su frente, antes de volver a recostarlo sobre el suelo.

-Calma, aún falta lo mejor y tú lo sabes...

Megaman gimió, intentando atrapar con su boca el dedo índice de Protoman que jugaba alrededor de su boca. Logró dicha acción y comenzó a lamerlo gustosamente haciendo que el albino gimiera introduciendo el siguiente dentro de la tibia cavidad y luego un tercero.

¿Sabes que pronto mis dedos no estarán en tu boca sino en otro agujero-Megaman soltó lo ahora completamente ensalivados dígitos.

-Si, lo sé.

¿Y sabes que dónde los meteré también es tan cálido y húmedo como tu boca?

-Si..

-Y... –Protoman frotó con frenesí sus sexos.¿Sabes también que luego meteré una cosa más gruesa y grande que ellos-Megaman gimió ante la sensación.

¡Siii!

¿Y qué te haré gritar hasta los cielos cuando comienza a embestir con esa cosa grande y gruesa?

¡Ahhh!

-Y¿Qué rozaré _algo _dentro de ti que definitivamente te _hará _saltar hasta los cielos?

¡Protoman-gritó ya exasperado Megaman.¡Deja de parlotear y ponte a trabajar!

-Pero tenía mucha diversión con nuestra charla... –sin que su compañero se diera cuenta, introdujo dos dedos en Megaman, haciendo que este se arqueara ahogando un grito de sorpresa.¿Acaso tú no?

¡Ahhhh!

Megaman se frotó contra el cuerpo sobre el suyo, al sentir como los dedos del albino se movían dentro de él, de una manera algo violenta pero no lo suficiente. Comenzó a estimular la entrepierna del chico nuevamente para que dejara de pensar en el dolor que tal vez eso le estaba causando.

El albino gruñó al no poder encontrar lo que tanto estaba buscando, pero sonrió abiertamente cuando Megaman gritó, algo así como, hasta los cielos cuando rozó o tocó _algo _que lo hizo reaccionar de esa manera.

-Sé que molesto pero¿Sabías que falta lo mejor, el gran final?

¡S-Si!

Luego de haber estimulado lo suficiente ese peculiar lugar, Protoman se instaló cómodamente entre las piernas de su compañero nuevamente separándolas más de lo que él lo había hecho.

-Mrrrrr... –gimió saboreándose el momento.

Megaman lo abrazó fuertemente por el cuello atrapando su cintura con sus piernas sintiéndose muy ansioso. Protoman comenzó a besarle nuevamente el cuello con suma ferocidad antes de embestir con fuerza dentro de él haciendo que gimiera ante la intromisión.

El albino oyó a su compañero gemir suavemente cuando movió sus caderas dentro de él creando una fricción muy, muy placentera. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás rindiéndose por completo ante Protoman. Quien comenzó a entrar y salir de su cuerpo embistiendo cada vez más fuerte dentro.

Mordió el hombro de Megaman ahogando sus propios sonidos que salía de su boca. El navi debajo del albino se arqueó cuando Protoman frotó ese _algo _dentro de él que lo hizo gritar fuertemente.

Ambos aumentaron su ritmo notablemente comenzando a jadear y gemir. Protoman hizo una especie de gruñido marcando la espalda de Megaman nuevamente con sus uñas a la vez que mordía el cuello de este.

Deslizó sus manos hasta el trasero de su compañero el cual apretó notoriamente antes de embestir una última vez haciendo que ambos llegaran a su clímax dando un gran y largo grito.

Gruñendo, Protoman se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Megaman quien comenzó a enredar sus dedos en el cabello de su amado mientras ambos intentaban recuperar su respiración normalizada. El albino le dio unas pequeñas lamiditas al pecho del navi joven haciéndolo reír.

-Mrrr... Eres muy dulce, Mega... –dijo Protoman cabeceando su pecho.

-Tu lo eres más.

El albino lo miró directo a los ojos y esbozó una cálida sonrisa antes de besarlo tiernamente en sus labios.

Y no muy lejos de allí, pero muy bien escondido, Bass había filmado absolutamente todo y no decir que los diálogos se entendían a la perfección. Esbozando una pícara sonrisa dijo:

¡Otro show gratis para mi colección!


End file.
